This application relates generally to electronic activity monitoring and control. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to monitoring and controlling electronic activity using third party rule submission and validation.
Many approaches to online security and/or electronic activity control and monitoring are based upon controlling actions of a device. In these device-based approaches, activities at a device are controlled or monitored by software installed on the device. Thus, users of the devices must comply with the security or activity control mechanisms in place at the device.
Users sometimes use multiple devices to conduct electronic activity. For example, users sometimes interact with online content via smart phones, personal computers, and/or on-demand and Internet television services. Furthermore, users can use multiple smart phones, multiple personal computers, and/or multiple television set-top boxes or units to conduct their online activities. As such, electronic activity associated with users can move from device to device.
Additionally, users are interacting with increasingly diverse content such as video, chat services, instant messages, news feeds, music, and the like. Controlling and/or monitoring these various types of data across various platforms and/or devices can require interactions with multiple specific solutions tailored for each data type and/or device. Furthermore, entities controlling and/or monitoring these activities often create detail security plans for their specific issues, without looking to other sources for guidance.